


Radioactive

by ShipperExtraordinaire (PromisesOfTheDarkSide)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, PrincessMechanic-frienship, Raven/Finn-friendship, Smut, Songfic-kinda, doctormechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromisesOfTheDarkSide/pseuds/ShipperExtraordinaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven Reyes is part of The Hundred, and already in a relationship with Abby Griffin. Finally able to meet Clarke, the two form a bond, unknowing her new friend is with her mother. How does Raven react on the ground without Abby? Without Clarke knowing the truth of their relationship? How does Abby react to having not one, but two people she loves on the ground?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that Raven is too old to be a prisoner, but I've changed it so 19 is the "age of majority".

_I’m waking up to ash and dust_  
_I wipe my brow and sweat my rust_  
_I’m breathing in the chemicals_  


* * *

“Abby, no!”  
  
Clarke turns to the previously unconscious girl to the far side of her, on the right of Wells. “Abby?” She questions quickly, looking the girl over. Her tan skill was a little dirty, but that usually happened in the Skybox, what concerned the blonde more, was the gash on her forehead. “You know my mom?”

The girl lifted her head, looking over at Clarke warily. “That depends,” she begins, her grin turning into a grimace from the pain she was feeling. “Are you Clarke?”  
  
Trying to read the girl, Clarke only picks up she was in pain, and frustration off of her. “Are you Raven?” She receives a slight nod in answer. “She’s told me about you.”

“Really?” Raven seems to perk up at that, doing her best to turn and face the blonde as best she can. “What has she told you about me?” She asks, hesitantly, sounding doubtful.

“Not much.” Clarke says slowly. “Just some stuff about you: You’re a genius mechanic, the youngest in fifty years-“

“Fifty-two.”  


“And how she’s the reason you’re locked up.” She continues, as if she wasn’t interrupted, noting out how Raven now looks in front of her, her lips in a thin line.

Clarke waits for the girl to reply, but she doesn’t. “Why does she say that?”  
  
“You’d have to ask her.” Raven responds despondently, still not looking at the blonde.

“I have, she won’t tell me. What did she do?” Clarke demands, frustrated she cannot get an answer.

The demanding tone makes Raven’s lip twitch upwards. “Ain’t telling you, Princess. That’s her story.”

Clarke couldn’t be sure, but there looked to be a twinkle in Raven’s eye that could be a tear, but it was gone the moment she saw it. It frustrated her that someone she didn’t even know was in the Skybox because of her mother. She thought about what her mother could have done to sentence a girl no older than herself, to eventually be floated.

Everything caused Clark to become frustrated, pushing back into the seat, taking defeat for the moment.

“Space-walk Finn strikes again!”

Both girls turn at hearing someone’s random outburst, just in time to see a body floating over to them.

“Finn!” Raven scolds from her seat, trying to reach him, but the straps are keeping her in place.

“Look at that.” Finn says, ignoring Raven to glare at Wells. “Your dad floated me after all.”

Raven growled at his words, Finn having the decency to look slightly guilty for his words.

“You should strap in before the parachutes deploy.”

“Ass, your brains are going to be all over the walls by the time we get into atmo.” Raven warns him, panic coursing through her body.

“You two! Stay put if you wanna leave!” Clarke warns the two are in the middle of cutting their straps to float with Finn.

Rave tries loosening the straps to reach Finn as she speaks. “Babe, get your ass back in your seat!”

“You’re the traitor who’s been in solitary for a year.” Finn once again ignores Raven to speak to Clarke, who is pissed.

“Finn.” Raven hisses when she hears what he called Clarke. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. Shut up and sit down!”  
  
Clarke side glances at Raven, wondering if she knew why Clarke was locked up, and if her mother told her. “You’re the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal space walk.”

“It was fun.” He said, sending a quick smile to Raven. “I’m Finn.” He grins charmingly at the blonde.

“I know,” Clarke rolls her eyes. “I’ve heard her say your name twice now.”

“Three times.” Raven adds. “Finn! Get your fucking ass in a seat!” She screams, knowing they could reach the atmosphere at any moment.

“Stay in your seats!” Clarke yells as two begin to float from their seats.

“FINN!” Raven yells just as the dropship jerks, releasing the parachutes, yelling once more as she watches him fly behind her to hit the wall.

There’s more screaming as the other two fly into some pipes, steam spraying as the dropship continues to descend, sparks flying.

“Finn, are you okay?” Clarke asks, trying to look behind her.

Raven’s panic increases as she tried looking as well, still working on loosing her straps. “Finn! I’m going to kill you if you’re dead!” Raven screams.

“Clarke, there’s something I have to tell you!”

Raven rolls her eyes at the boy between her and the blonde. “Now isn’t the time for a love confession!”

“I’m sorry I got your father arrested.”

“Don’t you talk about my father!” Clarke says, pain in her voice.

Even if Raven didn’t hear Clarke, she would have known it was a sore subject. “Not the time, guy!”

“Please, I can’t die knowing that you hate me.”

“They didn’t arrest my father, Wells. They executed him!” Raven can see Clarke is nearly in tears. “I do hate you!”

“Clarke-“

“I said not the time!” Raven snaps at the boy, turning to glare at him. “Now shut the fuck up!”

The air gets knocked out of Raven’s lungs as the dropship shakes, presumably the landing, as all movement ceases. She takes a moment to suck in a breath of air as she looks around, watching the lights flicker.

Seconds later, their straps come undone, Raven rushes like the other’s to undo them. She jumps onto shaky legs, bolting as fast as she can to Finn. “Finn?” She asks, touching his forehead as he sits up.

“I’m fine.” He says, resting his arms on his knees as he takes a moment.

Raven swats down beside him, engulfing him in a hug, smiling as she feels one of his arms wrap around her. “Good, now I can kill you.” She grins playfully at him.

“Raven. Finn. Is he breathing?”

She looks up to see Clarke swatting over one of the boys who were floating, turning to watch as Finn checks on the one near them. She can’t help but feel hurt at the guilty look on his face, his head hanging for a moment before he shakes negatively.

“The outer door’s on the lower level! Let’s go!”

“No, we can’t just open the doors!” Clarke says, going after everyone.

“C’mon.” Raven tugs Finn to his feet. “Let’s go before they blow us all up.”

“The air could be toxic.”

They hear once they reach the lower level, Raven jumping down from the latter as she moves to stand behind Clarke.  
  
“If the air is toxic, we all are dead anyway.”

Raven thought Bellamy was an ass, but he had a point. “Do you even know what you are doing?” Raven asks, knowing she’s the only one on the dropship with any remotely decent mechanical skills. Most barely know how to open the door between sectors.

She felt someone come up behind her and grip her arm, causing her to jerk around. “It’s just me.” Raven calmed at hearing, and seeing Finn stand behind her, relaxing slightly against him, but still remaining close to Clarke.

Most everyone watched silently for the exchange Bellamy had with his sister, which Raven ignored until Clarke asked about his lack of wrist-band.

“To being the first person on the ground in a hundred years.”

* * *

_I’m breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

* * *

 

Raven couldn’t help but feel that pang of jealousy. She thought about how wonderful it would feel, bragging about being the first one to step onto Earth. Explaining in detail how it felt, what she saw, as she laid in bed, naked, her limbs wrapped around another’s.

The second Bellamy’s hand grasped the lever, Raven tightly gripped onto Clarke’s elbow closest to her. Thankfully, the girl didn’t fight, turn to question, or anything negative. Reaching behind her, her free hand found Finn’s, grasping on for dear life, feeling his hand on her shoulder.

Closing her eyes, she waited, smiling at the face that appeared in her mind, ready for certain death, the unknowing. After the wiring sound of the door opening, she felt a light on her face, followed by a breeze.

She let out a gasp at how wonderful the sensation felt, her eyes slowly opening. Within her life on the Ark, she never worried about bright lights; everything was dimmed, or brightened perfectly. Even when Abby shinned the pen light in her eyes playing doctor, felt nothing like this.

For the first time ever, a group of hundred teenagers could be silent, each in their own version of awe. There were vast amounts of green, trees everywhere, even grass.

Her attention was diverted when she watched Octavia take a step further, actually going “outside”. Her hand squeezed tightly to Finn’s, the other sliding down Clarke’s arm to grip her hand as well. To her surprise, the blonde tangled their fingers together and gave a squeeze, sending Raven a small smile over her shoulder.

Everyone watched as the girl to be the first to go outside took a deep breath, slowly going down more. No one moved forward, save for Bellamy who leaned forward to keep an eye on his sister.

  
Breaths were held as she reached the end, just one step from the Earth as she paused before jumping down, her boots in the dirt. After a moment, she threw her arms up into the air and fist-pumped.

“We’re back, bitches!”

Cheers were heard all around before everyone ran out of the drop ship, Raven tagging along behind with Clarke, laughing as Finn ran off ahead.

“Let’s go be free.” Raven smiled at Clarke and tugged her hand to lead her outside. They stood at the top, looking down at the ground a couple feet below them. “On three?”

Clarke smiled at the girl, instantly making her as a friend, nodding before breaking out in a grin. “Three!”

The two girls giggled as they jumped down, their boots landing on the ground for the first time for each of them.

“Woo!” Raven screamed as she jumped up and down in a circle, her arms reaching for the sky, wishing she could see the Ark, but the sky was too bright. She danced for a few minutes, her breath heavy before she looked around, finding Clarke gone. Realizing where she might have gone, she found her a few moments later, looking at the map that was the only thing left for them.

She laughed, shaking her head as she came up behind her. “Like mother like daughter.” She mused, a large smile on her face.

Clarke turned to the girl, her look showing she was half annoyed, half honored for the compliment. “What does that supposed to mean?”

Raven smiled, dropping down to sit next to her feet, leaning on her knees and looking up at her before answering. “Can’t take five minutes to enjoy yourself before getting to work.” She says, gesturing to the map in the blonde’s hand. “I think Abby will understand if we take a few minutes to ourselves, or even the night.” She licked her lips at the promise she made the woman.

“You know my mom pretty well, then.” Clarke notes, sitting down next to her newfound friend, map set aside for a moment.

“I do.” She nods simply in reply, looking straight over the cliff and at the mountains.

A frown forms her features when she doesn’t get a straight answer. “How long have you known her?”

Raven continues to stare dead ahead, her head tilted in thought. “Some time before we got locked up.”

Clarke scooted closer to her, turning her body slightly to face the older girl. “How much time? When did you get locked up?”

“We got locked up the same day.”

The blonde huffs softly, noticing her first question was ignored. “Why were you locked up? Why does my mom blame herself?” Clarke tried getting answers once again.

Raven’s lips turned into a thin line again, staring deadhead as she remained silent, for a moment Clarke thought she was going to ignore her. “We’re not here to talk about me, Princess. How far away is Mount Weather?”

Threading a finger through blonde locks, she allowed the subject to be changed, for now, as she reached for the map to unroll it.

Pulling her knees closer to her chest, Raven began to undo her laces, working her boots open. “The nav, comm system, everything’s busted in the dropship. The sooner we can get a radio from Mount Weather, the sooner we can tell Abby we’re okay, so she doesn’t worry about us. So she can come join us.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, taking note of Raven’s use of “we”. Giving a sigh, she smoothed out the map, looking it over. Beside her, she watched as Raven took her socks off, placing her bare feet in the soil.

“Why so serious, Princess?” Clarke looked up to see Finn behind them, looking down at them both. “It’s not like we died in a fiery explosion.”

“No, but I’m still killing you for that stunt.” Raven huffed, receiving a playful nudge of his knee in her shoulder.

“Try telling that to the two guys who tried following you out of their seats.”

“You don’t like being called Princess.” Raven realized Finn was trying to flirt with the blonde. “Do you? Princess?”  
  
Tugging on his leg, Raven hopped to her feet, trying to stand and put her socks on at the same time. “Only I get to call her Princess, Finn.”

“Do you only get to flirt with her, too?” Finn teased, earning a punch in his shoulder.

“Do you see that peak over there?” Clarke waited for both Raven and Finn to turn to see the mountain peak she was referring to. “Mount Weather. There’s a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal.”

“And radioing Abby.” Raven whispered, but it didn’t go unnoticed by the blonde. “The nav system was shot when we reached atmo.”

“They dropped us on the wrong damn mountain.”

“Let’s go back to the dropship; I’ll see what’s salvageable.” Raven says, jumping into her boots, leaning onto Finn for support.

Clarke nodded rolling up the map. “I need to figure out exactly how far we are away, as well.”

“Let’s get to it, then.” Finn grinned, walking off.

Raven moved to follow him, but a hand on her arm stopped her, she turned to see Clarke stopping her. “What’s wrong?”

“I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh.” Raven says, blinking and crossing her arms over her chest. “If it’s about my lockup, or-“

“It’s not about that.” Clarke rushed to assure her friend. “I get why Finn is calling me Princess, but why are you?”

Raven took a deep breath and looked away, running a finger through her hair. “The daughter of a Queen is a Princess.” She explained, before making her way back to the dropship.

* * *

 

_I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

* * *

Abby stood in the Earth Monitoring, looking down at her workstation as she watched all 100 wristbands, knowing the dropship was already launched. Her eyes glued to the two prisoner tags that were side by side. It took her some time, and some convincing, but she programmed it for those two remain side by side, and she would be able to view their information on her tablet, privately.

She watched the others out of the corner of her eyes for any discrepancies, but they all seemed fine, the slight spike was assumed to be adrenaline for experiencing the trip.

She was breathing shallow, her chest heaving as she had her arms crossed, eyes barely blinking to not miss anything.

She heard Kane come in behind her, but made no move to look at him, or listen to what he was saying. None of what was around her mattered, just the two life signs she could not turn herself away from. The station could run out of air this very moment, and she would still not turn away, not when the two people she loved most were on the screen in front of her.

She felt her breath hitch when she saw the life sign next to Clarke spike slightly above what they predicted their levels would be for re-entry. She held the breath for a few moments, letting it out slowly when she saw it didn’t spike more, but remained on edge when it did not return to the predicted range.

She glanced back over to Clarke’s, watching the slight hitch in her predicted range as well, nearly matching the other. Her hand balled into a fist as she brought it to her chest, praying they were spiking out of panic, or even fear. Her head spun to the side when a loud noise went off, informing them of two dead. She watched as DECEASED flashed over two names she hadn’t recognized. She felt bad for them, and for any loved ones on the ship, but her attention was pulled back the two most important to her.

Both spiked higher, the other one more than Clarke’s, both within acceptable ranges, but she still felt tightness in her chest, and her throat. She looked up when she saw a few alerts for high ranges in life signs. She scanned the names and saw one she recognized, her eyes snapping back the two she should be watching.

“Please just be reacting.” She pleaded softly, her voice low enough that it didn’t reach even her ears.

She glanced at the workstation near Sinclair, seeing that it was now the estimated time for their landing. Looking back to the life signs, she watched as they all slowly went down, but still remained slightly spiked.

She gasped loudly a few minutes later when nearly half of the life signs went critical. Her eyes drifted to the flashing red life sign next to Clarke.

“Raven.” She breathed out the name.

It took her a few minutes to realize Kane was speaking to the room, only turning away once she saw the two most important life signs returned to normal. “Two dead kids.” Abby answers sadly. “Dark tiles.”

“Both boys died at the same time at the same time we lost contact with the dropship.” Abby concludes, after Jackson explained their theories for the two fatalities.

“Rough landing? That’s your theory?”  


Abby took a moment to calm herself before answering. “The dots connect.”

“Would you agree that if it was radiation we’d see fatalities climb fairly quickly? Now, because, I’m noticing a lot of red on that board.”

“Spike in vital signs. Two possibilities; One: injuries sustained during landing.”

“And the other?” Marcus asks, waiting for her to speak.

Abby’s lips twitch, surprising a smile. “They’re excited to be there.” The doctor wondered if any of them would be doing what Raven promised. The thought making her flush slightly as she glances up at Raven’s life sign, which was still red, but not high she had to worry anymore.

“Hey, darling.”

Abby looked up to see her best friend walking towards her, giving the other woman a small smile, thankful for the distraction, even for a moment.

“How’s Clarke?”

The doctor smiled wider and pointed up to one of the big screens on the wall behind them. “Her vital signs or strong. Blood sugars low. She hasn’t eaten.”

“Raven’s right next to her, I see.” She whispers low, moving to stand next to Abby. “What did that cost you?”

Abby lowered her eyes at her friend in a half-glare. “Nothing. Surprisingly. Just some convincing to Sinclair.” The woman sighed, glancing at the two vital signs before squeezing the bridge of her nose.

“Does that mean you’re going to be living in here? I can come in and check on you, bring you food. A blanket?” The older woman teased, nudging her shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, the doctor nudged her back. “Part of the convincing was moving their life signs to my table, so I can privately view them.”

Abby silently thanked whatever mystical powers there were in her head when the phone rang, cutting off whatever crude comment the woman had.

* * *

After Abby had finished in the operating room, saving the Chancellor’s life, she returned to the Earth Monitoring, glancing up at the two tiles forefront in her mind. They were no longer red, causing her to let out a breath of relief.

“Most everyone’s stats are the same.” Jackson informed her, bringing a tablet over, and showing her detailed stats of a selected few. “I assume they are asleep, as it is dark for that part of the Earth.”

“Hmm, yes.” Abby agreed as she continued to slide through the statistics, stopping at her daughters, finding her vitals normal, confirming Jackson’s theory of them being asleep. When she got to Raven’s, she saw it was slightly higher than Raven’s, but not anything alarming, slowly working up.

“Let me know if anything happens.” The woman says, turning quickly on her heel, leaving briskly, tablet still in hand. Clutching the object to her chest, she made her way through the corridors to her private quarters.

Once the door was closed, she went to the couch, setting down her tablet on the table. After shedding herself of her jacket, boots, socks, and pants, she sat comfortably on her couch, tablet in her lap. She made Raven’s life signs full screen, her fingertips stroking over the young woman’s face.

Her gaze dropped down to the slowly spiking life sign, slouching down onto the couch. “What are you thinking about, Raven?” She whispered, watching as it spiked once again after she spoke. “I know you’re slowly touching yourself, working yourself up to let me know what you are doing. … Are you picturing my fingers buried inside you? Or is your head between my legs?” The woman’s breath hitched as she heard her words, the young woman in her mind as she felt the wetness between her legs pool.

“I’m imagining you pushing me naked into the soil, whispering to me that I was right. … You’re teasing me like you always do, you won’t touch me where I need you.” The woman pants, her hand groping her own breast, under the shirt, tugging a peaked nipple. “That’s what you’re doing to yourself right now, putting yourself on edge for me, giving me a show.” Long, slender fingers work their way underneath the material of her panties, her thighs spreading as finger tips circle and dance over her clit.

Her eyes remain on Raven’s mugshot upon the tablet, watching her spiking vital signs out of the corner of her eye. “I wonder if you’re naked, spread out in the dirt like I’m imagining you’re fucking me.” She licks her dry lips, leaning back more against the couch, hips arching to her touch, spreading as far as the panties, and tablet will allow without falling.

“Are your knees bent? Like when you like frame my body when I’m on top of you? Are you lying flat on your back, withering at your teasing?” A groan left her flushed lips, both from the touch, and Raven’s vital signs spiking into the red. “You can never last being teased long.” The woman chuckled breathlessly.

Eyes falling closed, her head leans back on the couch, the image of Raven sprawled out on the dirt, touching herself as she looked up to the sky, to Abby, is the thought that brings her fingers lower. “How many fingers?” She breathed out, teasing and circling her own entrance. “Two?” She choked out, her middle and forefinger pushing deep into her, meeting no resistance.

“Three?” She arched off the couch as her ring finger joined inside her. “Are you with the others; whispering and gasping my name? Or did you find a secluded spot to cry out for me?” Abby shook with pleasure, her hips arching off the couch to hump into her hands.

“Raven.” Abby whimpered, squeezing her breast roughly, just as the young woman would if she were here. The woman wanted to keep talking, continuing the rouse as if her lover were here, but the pleasure was building, becoming too much. The only noise in the room was Abby, gasping, whimpering, moaning, groaning, incoherent babble, the slick sound of her wet cunt being pounded by her fingers, and Raven’s vital signs going beeping from the tablet.

The woman was unable to hold on any longer, her palm pressing against her clit in an erratic grind as her fingers continued their assault. “Ra-e.” Abby gasped out, her eyes closing tighter as she arched completely off the couch, her body going rigid as her orgasm washed over her. After gasping loudly to collect her breath, Abby collapses on the couch, her fingers sliding out from her sore, stretched walls. Normally, she would be upset by how her panties were ruined from the intensity of her orgasm, but she could not bring herself to care.

Sliding her soaked fingers from her panties, she wiped them on her shirt before shakily reaching for the tablet. Her dry fingertips stroked over Raven’s face once more. “As soon as I arrive, love, you’re taking me against a tree.” She whispered, watching as the vital signs began lower. “And then afterwards you are going to be the big spoon.”

Laying down on her side, she brought the tablet up, bringing Clarke’s vitals up to stand side-by-side with Raven’s. She smiled as they nearly matched, indicating they were both asleep, her finger tips brushing over both of their faces.

“Sleep well, my loves.” She cradled the tablet to her chest, joining them in sleep.

* * *

_I raise my flag and dry my clothes_  
It’s a revolution, I suppose  
We’re painted red to fit right in  
I’m breaking in, shaping up, then checking out of the prison bus  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow  
_ _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

* * *

Upon returning to camp, Raven trailed behind Clarke, in front of Finn, coming upon a fight. She recognized the boy holding a knife to another boys neck, one of Clarke’s friends.

“Wells!” Clarke says, getting everyone’s attention, Raven jogging along behind her. “Let him go!”

After Wells tossed Murphy to the ground, the boy lunged up, causing Raven to jump back, her arm outstretched against Clarke protectively.

“Hey, enough! Murphy.” Bellamy holds the enraged boy back.

“Keep your bitch on a leash, Bell.” Raven snarls, leaning back when Murphy hisses and leans towards her.

“Where’s the food?” Bellamy demands, grabbing onto his sister.

“Does it look like we have it?” Raven rolled her eyes.

“We didn’t make it Mount Weather.” Finn clarifies.

Raven stands between Clarke and Finn, shifting on her boots as she starts to get annoyed.

“We were attacked.” Clarke informs them.

“Attacked? … By what?”  
  
Raven shakes her head. “Not by what.”

“Who.” Finn speaks up, Raven going over to place a hand on his shoulder. “Turns out the last man from the ground that died on the Ark, … he wasn’t the last grounder.”

“It’s true, everything we thought about the ground was wrong.” Raven can’t help but see Abby in Clarke, a small smile on her face. “There are people here. Survivors. The good news is; that means we can survive. Radiation won’t kill us.”  
  
“The bad news is; the Grounders will.”

While Clarke explains that Jasper was taken, and worrying about where Wells’ wrist-band is, Raven whispers to Finn that she’s going to try and see if she can salvage or fix or anything from the dropship. Also to keep an eye on Clarke.

* * *

Abby had only gotten a few hours sleep before she was called into the Earth Monitoring, taking a deep breath before making her way to Jackson. “Talk to me, Jackson.”

“Rumors are spreading. Witness saw a dropship launch. It’s only a matter of time before people figure out we sent the Hundred to the ground.”

“Let the Council worry about the people, I need you focused on focused on reestablishing communication with those kids. How many dark tiles?” Abby lets out a sigh, fearful of the answer.

“Twenty-three. We’ve been losing them at a steady rate all day. Abby, these are different; vital signs spike for a longer duration before flat-lining, it looks like a pain response. This is what we expect to see with exposure to radiation.”

Abby wouldn’t accept that as an answer. She would not accept defeat. “I know what it looks like. But there’s another explanation. … We just haven’t found it yet.”

At hearing the Chancellor’s entrance, Abby turns just in time for him to react to something on the screen. “My son.”

That causes the woman to turn, noticing the tile has gone dark. Her eyes slowly close, feeling a pang on her heart. She has a moment where she is thankful Clarke’s tile isn’t dark, causing the pang to tug harder.

“We sent them down to die.”

“No.” Abby rushes to reassure her friend. “We sent them down to live. To go to Earth to see if it’s survivable for us to live.”

“Abby, stop.” Marcus cuts her off. “I know this is hard. But we don’t have time for false hope. This spacestation is dying. And Earth is not survivable. That is what the wrist-bands are telling us.”

“No. We don’t know what they are telling us yet.” She turns to the Chancellor. “Listen to me. /Please/. Trust me. For all we know, those kids could be perfectly fine. Including Wells.”

“The dark tiles are saying those kids are dead, what else could it be?” Marcus demands then.

Abby blinked, searching for a reason in her mind. But it only drifted to Raven. She told Raven many things before going to Earth, and she knew that protecting, and staying with Clarke was the only thing she told her that she would listen to. “They’re not dying.”

“What are you talking about?”

“They’re taking them off.” Abby clarifies, as it all makes sense now.

“What? Why would they do something so reckless?”

Abby grins slowly. “Because we told them not to.”

* * *

Raven was busy splicing wires together when she heard a commotion outside, praying that Clarke and Finn were back. When she got outside, she saw they were back, letting out a breath of fresh air. She watched as Jasper was carried into the dropship. “What can I do?”

“Wash your hands.” Clarke said her first order.

Running out to wash her hands, she stood near Finn, watching as he all but glared at Bellamy. “Careful, someone will think you got a crush with a look like that.” She teased, nudging him.

“Shut up.” He playfully nudged her back. “Oh, I came across an old automobile, I didn’t look inside, but I bet there are some parts you can use.”

“You are the best!” She squealed, jumping into his arms and kissing his cheek. “Don’t stray, I’m going to go help the Princess.”

Once she returned to the dropship, Raven found she was nothing more than an assistant, handing things to Clarke, rather than helping, causing her to grumble in annoyance.

“I’m sure you’re really skilled with your hands, Raven, being a genius mechanic and all.” She was unable to see the other girls grin as she was patching Jasper up. “But unless you do surgery, or thread wire in skin, you’re no help to me.”

That caused Raven to snort. “Whatever you say, Princess.”

“You can talk to me while I do this. That can help.”

She felt like it was a trap, shifting on her feet, crossing her arms over her chest. “What about?”

“Why you call me Princess.”

“I thought we talked about that.”

“Yes, but you just said something about a Queen having a daughter who’s a Princess.” Clarke looked up pointedly at her.

Raven rolled her eyes at the glare. “What about it?”

“Does that mean you call my mom Queen?” Clarke noted how Raven tensed up, her eyes darting everywhere but the blonde.

“It’s a nickname.” Raven says defensively with a shrug.

Clarke sighed and straightened up and looked at her friend. “So you do call her Queen? Like you call me Princess?”

Raven uncrossed her arms, turning away. “Is that done? I wanna go get some food.”

The blonde allowed a subject change as she finished up. “Yes, I’m done.” She said gently wiping Jasper’s wound before weaving her arm with Raven’s. “Let’s get some food.” Raven grins as she allows herself to be dragged from the tent.

“They’re taking their wrist-bands off for food?” Clarke asks Finn, who looks like he’s been watching for some time.

“Like fucking hell I’m doing that.” Raven shakes her head adamantly. “Only way my signal is going off is if I’m dead.”

Clarke looks at her female friend curiously, giving a small frown. “No way. I won’t do it.” She agrees, realizing that she couldn’t do that to her mother, just like Raven couldn’t.

“You won’t have to.” Finn tells them before making his way to the fire.

“Finn?” Raven asks curiously, remaining by Clarke’s side.

The girls watch as Finn reaches for one of the sticks, being stopped by Murphy. “Whoa, whoa, wait. Do you think you play by different rules?”

Finn just grabs two sticks of meat. “I thought there were no rules.” He says and calmly turns away, making his way to a secluded part of the forest.

Both girls grin as they follow him, Raven noting how Clarke slightly smirks at Bellamy, as if challenging, causing Raven to tug on her arm as they go after Finn. Raven sits on the left of him, as Clarke sits on his right. “Bon apatite.” He smiles and hands them both one.

Raven tears off a bite and puts it in her mouth, moaning at the taste and chewing. “Here, babe. You gotta eat.” She says after pulling off another piece, feeding it to Finn before kissing his cheek.

After tearing half a piece off, Clarke passes over the stick to Finn, speaking up to cut off his protests. “Can you give me a minute alone with Raven?”

“Ahh, sure.” He says slowly, taking the stick and moving.

“Uh oh, I’m in trouble.” Raven jokes as Clarke moves closer, so their legs are touching.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Are you still going to ask if I say no?”

“Do you have the hots for my mom even though you’re dating Finn?”

Raven chokes on the bite she was in the middle of swallowing, grateful for Clark patting her on the back. “What? Finn’s like my brother. Only family I got.”

Clarke is taken aback by that information. “Really?” She asks as they each take another bite, Raven nodding in confirmation. “Oh, that explains why you two are so close.” She gets another nod. “But you never answered if you have the hots for my mom?”

Pulling the stick away from her, she leaned her arms on her legs taking a deep breath. “And if I did? What does it matter? Are you okay with that?” Raven tries slowly.

“It’s gross. That’s my mom.” Clarke makes a face. “But, I guess, she’s still attractive, or something. If you like women who could be friends with your own mother, that’s fine by me. And it’s okay, I guess, you like /her/, just don’t describe her or anything.”

Raven laughed at that, shaking her head. “But don’t you want to know why I find her hot, Princess?” She teased.

“Eww! I said no!” Clarke squealed, nudging Raven as she laughed as well.

When their playful laughter died down, each took a silent bite, looking straight ahead.

“And if she did?”

Clarke turns to Raven confused. “If who did what?”

“Your mom.” Raven clarifies slowly. “If she liked me back?”

Clarke makes a face, thinking about it. “Again, gross. This is my mom, we’re talking about.” She sighed and leaned forward on her legs as well. “But, as much as I wish for my dad to still be alive, and for them to be together; I want my mom happy. And you’re kinda cool. So, it’d be weird and gross, but I’d accept something like that. But, again, no details.” She laughed again, nudging Raven.

“What about step-mom jokes?” Raven chuckled teasingly.

“That’s just as bad!” Clarke laughed, assuming this was a hypothetical discussion, and that she wasn’t getting her friends hopes up.

Raven chuckled and smiled, passing her stick over. “Eat up, Princess. The Queen will kill me if I starve you.” She half-joked.

Clarke rolled her eyes, taking the meat and taking a small bite, laying her head on Raven’s shoulder. Both smiled when Raven laid her head gently against Clarke’s, both smiling as they looked up into the sky, eyes on the large, bright light, thinking of the same woman.

* * *

_All systems go, the sun hasn’t died_  
_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_  
_I’m waking up, I feel it in my bones_  
_Enough to make my system blow  
_ _Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

* * *

“You should ease up on him.” Raven says, coming up behind Clarke after watching the blonde have an encounter with Wells about her father. “It’s not his fault.”  
  
“You don’t know what he did.” Clarke’s tone was angry, but Raven knew it wasn’t directed at her.

Raven moves to stand next to her, crossing her arms over her chest. “But he didn’t do what you think he did.” She says softly.

“How do you know?”  
  
“Abby.”  
  
Clarke turns so fast, Raven thinks she heard her neck crack. “What? Mom told you what happened? What do you know?”

Letting out a sigh, she hooked her arm in Clarke’s to drag her away to a secluded spot outside the nearly finished walls. “Pretty much everything. I don’t know why he’s letting you think it’s his fault, but it’s not.”  
  
“Why would-oh my god.” Clarke has a look of realization on her face. “My mom.” She swats down, clenching her stomach as if she’s about to be sick.

“No.” Raven rushes to deny, lowering herself down and rubbing her back. “It’s that Kane guys fault.”  
  
“How? He was my dads best friend.”

Raven gave a small chuckle at the girl’s words. “No matter what Kane was to your dad, he was the one that betrayed him. Not your mom.”

“Raven, please just tell me.” She pleads, tears running down her face.

Sighing, she reached over to brush away the tears and gives a small nod. “If I do, you have to promise to listen to me fully before you react to anything, deal?”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
“Also, after telling you this, I’m allowed not to answer any further questions if I don’t want, and you can’t get mad or ask again later.”

Clarke rolls her eyes and lets out a huff. “Fine. Now tell me.”

Raven sits back, leaning against a small hill they were sitting in front of. “Hmm.” She thought on where to start. “Well, you know the whole part of Jake finding out the life support problem and wanting to go public with it. Abby tried saving your dad, going to the one person she thought she could trust to save Jake. Kane. She tried convincing him to support her in persuading the Council’s vote to tell everyone.” Raven says as she watches Clarke hang on to her every word. “They had a heated debate about it. I wasn’t there, but Ab’s gave me the gist of it. Kane said the people didn’t need to know and anyone who wanted to go public would be floated. She said that he would never float Jake. Your dad wasn’t arrested until a few days later, she told me he was compiling evidence that your dad was going public, he apparently found some.

The next day when Abby came to me and told me what happened, Kane interrupted us and I ended up being arrested.”

Clarke had leaned back and sat next to Raven as she listened to what really happened. “Kane arrested you while you were with my mom? Did you attack him or something?”  
  
“That’s your moms story, Princess. I told you.”

The blonde sighed and nodded, running a hand through her hair. “Right, I keep hoping one of these times I ask, you’ll finally tell me.”

“I can’t. It’s Abby’s place to tell you.”

“That’s bullshit!” Clarke exploded. “You are the one who got arrested, not her. Unless you attacked Kane to defend her something. How can she say it’s her fault you were locked up?”

Raven shrugged, leaning her arms on her legs. “I don’t know. But it’s not. But she’s blaming herself.”

“Why would she blame herself?”  
  
“Move on from that part of the topic, Clarke.” Raven says warningly, the blonde taking the hint since her name was used, instead of her nickname.  
  
The other girl let out an annoyed huff and took a moment to breath. “And Wells thought if I knew Kane learned about my dad going public from my mom, I would blame her.”

“Sounds plausible.” Raven shrugged. “Ab’s said he did beg his dad for mercy, but he never betrayed you.”

“But it is kinda my mom’s fault.”  
  
“What? How did you get that from what I said? It’s Kane’s fault.”

“But if my mom hadn’t mentioned my dad, Kane would have never got evidence against him.” Clarke pointed out.

Raven sighed and slapped her hand against the side of her face, rubbing it before speaking. “Yeah, maybe. But Kane’s an ass, no matter how much he said Jake meant to him.” She muttered.

“I wonder my mom didn’t just tell me. There has to be more to the story.” Clarke says, glancing over at Raven who looked away. “What is the rest of the story?”

“I already answered. We made a deal, I don’t have to answer anymore.”  
  
“Raven!”

Raven turned to look at the blonde. “Clarke, it’s not my place to tell. You just have to trust me on this. This is Abby’s story to tell. Not mine. _Her_. When she’s down here with us. Face to face. When she’s ready.”

“Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like the rest of it?”  
  
“It’s your turn to promise me something.”

“What?” Clarke asked slowly.

“When your mom does finally tell you, promise to hear her out to the end like you did with me? Promise that you’ll try and see things from her point of view and not lash out?”  
  
The blonde sighed, running her fingers through her hair. “I’ll try. I can’t promise. But I promise to try.”  
  
Raven gave a small smile, knowing that was the best she would be able to get. “Good enough for me.” She nods, smile growing wider. “Now c’mon, I nearly got the radio working, I need your help finishing it up.”

Clarke groaned. “But I don’t wanna.”

“C’mon, you big baby.”

* * *

“What is that?”

“Never mind.” Kane dismisses the radio static as the Councilor’s meeting continues.

Abby strains to hear, seeing if the radio static would return. She knew it was only a matter of time before Raven had fixed the comms in the dropship. Especially after she saw the lights move across the ground last night. She knew it was Raven contacting her.

“We need to talk about those flares.” Abby says adamantly.

“No, we don’t.”

“You saw them, too.” The woman says desperately. “We just can’t ignore what we all know it means.”  
  
“We don’t know what it means.”  
  
“It **means** that there is someone alive on Earth. It means that our children might still be alive.”

“More false hope.” Abby couldn’t believe how cynical Kane had gotten. He wasn’t the man she knew. Kane wasn’t the man Jake knew. “Abby, those flashes could have been anything.” Abby’s head tilted to the side when she heard the static once more. “Lightning. Radiation in the atmosphere.”  
  
Abby opened her mouth to speak, when she heard a muffled, familiar noise. “-aven Reyes. Calling Ark-”

“There it is again.”

“Calling Ark Station.”

“Raven.” Abby gasped out, causing everyone in the room to look at her. “She’s still alive.” She looks pointedly at the Chancellor, and then Kane.

“Are you there? Please come in.”

Before anyone could say anything else, Abby ran out of the room, running as fast as she could to Earth Monitoring.

“Please, Ark Station. The Hundred are alive. Can anyone hear me?” Abby begged Raven to hold on, that she was coming.  
  
“This is a restricted channel, who is this? Please identify yourself.”  
  
“This is Raven Reyes. I’m from Mecha Station, or I was until you fuckers locked me up in the Skybox. I’m transmitting from the ground. The Hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Dr. Abby Griffin. Dr. Abby Griffin now.”

Abby could hear Raven’s pleading voice just as she entered through the door, skidding to a halt in front of Sincalir. “Can she hear me?”  
  
“Raven? Are you there?” Abby asked, having to bite back what she really wanted to say. Others were in the room, and she sure Raven wasn’t alone on the radio.

She held her breath as she waited for a response. “Mom? Mom, it’s me.”  
  
The woman’s mouth gapped open, she now heard both of her loves voices. She had confirmation they were both alive, and right here with her. “Clarke.” She nearly bursts into tears.

“Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder.”  
  
“Clarke, this is the Chancellor. Are you saying there’s survivors on the ground?”

“Yes. The Earth is survivable. We’re not alone.”

Abby looked around, everyone’s face wore the looks of surprise she felt.

“Mom, he’s dying. The knifes still in his chest.”

“Okay, can you patch me through to medical?” She asked Sinclair, trying to remain calm as she hadn’t expected this is how their reunion would go.

“Clarke, is my son with you?”  
  
Abby looked over at her friend, her stomach turning into knots at the radio silence that must be deafening for him. “I’m so sorry. Wells is … Wells is dead.”

She tried placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the man pulled back. “Clarke needs you. Patch her through to me when they’re finished.”

“Ab’s.” Abby heard Raven’s voice, she could hear how tired and exhausted she was, she even could hear her in pain. “It’s Finn.” That moment, Abby wished she was on the ground.

* * *

“I keep telling you, babe. Genius badass.” Raven grins, speaking into the microphone as she worked with some wires.

It had been nearly a day since she had contacted the Ark, Abby helping Clarke to save Finn, the storm having passed. Raven requested someone to talk to from the Ark while she worked on the radio, working on patching video in. Abby had happily, and quite quickly, accepted.

The woman chuckles at the words. “Yes, I believe you are. You tell me every chance you get.”

“Well, if you started calling me a genius badass more often, I’d stop calling myself that.”

Abby let out a soft sigh. “It’s not like I ever have a chance to.” She whispers sadly. “The last year you’ve been in lock-up, and before that … I’ve never had a chance to call you anything other than Raven.”

“Here’s your chance.” Raven smiles, in the middle of splicing a wire. “Call me your genius badass, and whatever else you want.”

“ _Raven_. Now isn’t the time.”  
  
“C’mon, Ab’s. I’m working on connecting a video transmitter and receiver to this damn radio. I’m bored. And alone. And I miss you.” Raven tosses her pliers on floor next to her, as she reached for her knife.

“Baby.”  
  
“That’s harsh.” Raven frowned. “I know I can sometimes-“  
  
“No, I’d call you baby.” Abby went on. “I’d call you sweetheart. My love. My darling. … My lover. … My life.”

Raven’s breath hitched as she heard the woman’s confession, feeling the sincerity in her tone. “Your life? You really mean that?”  
  
Abby gave a bitter chuckle, the sound of her crying at this point evident. “I was willing to float myself for you, I’d say I mean that.”

“I get the sentiment, but I was going to confess so you wouldn’t be floated. So, no need for you to get all noble on me.”

“But you can be noble instead?”  
  
“Hell yeah. Genius badass, remember?” Raven chuckled as she started to connect a few wires.

“Oh yes, how can I forget? Will you always remind me?”

“That depends, when you get to the Ground, will you stick around? I’m pardoned an all … “ Raven trailed off.

“Of course.” Abby said quickly, as if there was no room for debate. “Even if you weren’t pardoned. I took that risk knowing what could happen, because I want _you_. Not just for the moments we shared, but for always.”

“If you mean that, I got a pretty nice tent set up. I almost have a bed.” Raven says, trying to sound classy. “It’s made of straw, and big enough for two.”

Abby couldn’t help but giggle at the girl trying to be suave. “Do you have a pillow?”

Raven paused for a moment. “I’m working on that.” She muttered. “Right now I just use my jacket.”

“You can always use my chest.” Abby purred.

Raven was taken aback the woman’s words, and tone. “Now I got images.”

“Oh? What of?”  
  
“Don’t act innocent.” Raven snorted. “You know damn well what.”

“Using my chest as a pillow?”

“Among other things.” She muttered.

There was a pause, just the sound of Abby breathing shallowly. “Your mouth on my chest?”  
  
“Abby.”

“Your mouth on my breasts?”  
  
“ _Abby_.”

“You’re alone, right?”

“God yes. But, are we doing this? Is this going to be like the first night, but, with _us_?”  


“Did you-I mean-I did-Did you?” Abby stuttered, flustered both the turn their conversation was taking, and it had been so long since she able to be this intimate with the young woman.

“Hell yeah, I did.” Raven grins proudly. “I made a promise. Not only that, I get off most nights thinking of you.”

“Really?”

“Pretty much every night, yeah.”

Abby’s breath hitched. “I do, too.”

Raven grinned at that. “Really? Can I have details?”

“How about I tell you the first night instead?”

“I’d love that.”

“I had your picture on the tablet, looking at your vital signs. I watched as it rose, I knew you were teasing yourself, working yourself up for me.” Abby husked, her voice deep and laced with arousal. “I tried picturing what you were doing, how you were touching yourself, how you were laying. I couldn’t take it anymore, Rae, I had to touch myself. I started with my clit, rubbing slow circ-"

“Motherfucker!”

“Raven? Baby? What’s wrong?” Abby’s rushed, hurried voice inquired, all traces of lust gone, replaced with concern.  
  
“I love that.”

“I don’t understand. You cried out in pain. I know your pain from your pleasure voice.” Abby says slowly, confused.

“Oh, no, it was pain. But you called me baby. That was fucking awesome.”

Abby chuckled softly. “I’m glad you enjoyed my term of endearment, but will you please tell me why you’re in pain?”  
  
“It’s nothing.”

“Raven.”

Raven sighed. “I nicked my finger on the knife.”  
  
“How bad is it?”  
  
“I’ll be fine. The slice isn’t too deep.”

“Slice?” Abby squeaked. “You said you nicked it. You implied it was a small cut.”

“It is small.”

“Then why did you use the word slice?”

Abby chewed on her bottom lip. “Because it’s actually deep?”

“Raven!”

“You know, I prefer you screaming my name in your pleasure voice, not your angry voice.” Raven teased.

“Raven, go see Clarke now.”

Raven whined. “But I’d rather play doctor with you.”

“Darling, I know how your ‘slices’ are. You forget how many times I patched you up. Please, let Clarke see your finger.”

“I like that one, too. But I think I like baby more.”  
  
“Raven! Go!”

“Fine, sheesh, a girl can see when she’s not wanted.”

Abby let out a small, affectionate sigh. “I love you.”

“Love you, too. Come home Abby. To us. To me.”

“I’ll be out on the first ship down.” The woman promised.

“Now.”

“Raven, you know I can’t.”

Raven smirked knowingly. “Go to our place, I left you a gift.”

* * *

 

The next few days were a rush for Abby, she continued to talk to Raven while she set up the video, neither of them speaking about the gift. Unfortunately, once the video was up, she rarely saw, or spoke to either Raven, or Clarke again, as it was used for the surviving Hundred to speak to their families.

While the Ark was busy with that, Abby put her plan into motion. Finding the chip Jake recorded on, Abby recorded her bit after it, revealing the truth behind everything. She decided from this moment forward, no more lies.

After sneaking into the Earth Monitoring section, she hacked into the Ark’s public feed, playing the video. Learning what Raven taught her, she locked the entrances, allowing for the video to be looped at least five times publicly before the doors could be opened.

She found herself in hers and Raven’s spot, it’s where they would meet up to be together, to not be found out. When Abby first went down here, she found her gift to be a cargo pod, that Raven had rebuilt to make a decent to Earth.

Climbing into the pod, she found that after sitting here all this time, the pressure regulator was busted. After all her careful planning, she was about to be floated.

Just as she was about to give up, something to the left of her caught her eye. It was Raven’s suit. It was risky, but so was allowing herself to be caught. She realized her chances were stay and float, or risk her life going to Earth.

She didn’t need to think about it at all, Clarke and Raven were her answer.

When she woke up sometime later, she was in the pod, wearing Raven’s suit, facing downwards. She felt blood on her forehead, and pain in her skull. She had realized she hit her head. Even though being unable to access the damage properly, she knew it wasn’t that bad, just a migraine, and possibly a concussion.

Seconds later, the door to her left burst open, air filling the pod, as well as a bright light. Abby raised her arm, to not only block the light, but in protection as well.

“Abby!” Came Raven’s voice, followed by her coming into the pod, helping the woman remove the helmet. “You’re bleeding.” Calloused fingertips touched her forehead, staying away from the wound and blood.

“I made it?” Abby asked, gulping in large amounts of air.

“Yeah, you did.” Raven gave Abby her signature grin. “You came home, Doctor Badass.”

Abby’s chuckle was lost in her throat when Raven cupped either side of her face and pulled her in for a deep, passionate, all consuming kiss. The woman moaned happily into her mouth, having been over a year since they had been able to properly kiss.  
  
“You’re bleeding.” Raven murmured, pulling back slightly.

“It’s a small cut.”  
  
“Your small cut, or mine?”

“Mine, now help me out.” Abby demanded, smiling as the girl obediently climbed out of the pod, helping Abby to take her first steps on Earth. As Raven helped her out of the suit, trying to block the sun. “I’m here.”

“Yeah, babe. You are.” Raven beamed, tossing the suit into the pod. “How do you feel?” She whispered.

Abby looked from her lover, to the scenery around her. “Free.” She breathed out, looking up to the sun, enjoying the feel of sun rays upon her face. “The air tastes … sweet.”

“Sometimes, the air gets warm, or even cold. Each gives a different sensation.” Raven grinned widely, watching the older woman enjoy herself. “Isn’t it wonderful?”

Abby squeaked and twirled around before lunging herself at Raven, wrapping her arms around her neck. “I’m here. You’re here. Clarke’s here. I’m not bound to lie anymore. Clarke isn’t locked up. And there isn’t anything keeping us apart.” She whispered and sensually brushed her lips against the younger girls.

“Except for the Grounders, isn’t Earth great?” She chuckled against the woman’s lips, holding her tight against her.

“Yes, it is. I now have everything.” She whispered, slowly pressing her lips against Raven’s. “You really are my everything.”

Raven grinned and melted against the woman, gazing at her lovingly. “C’mon, I know how much you want to see Clarke.”

* * *

“The camp’s just up ahead.” Raven pointed to the outline of the dropship seen in the distance, her free hand tangled with the woman’s. She gasped in surprised as Abby began to tug her in a different direction of the camp. “Uh, babe? Camp’s that way.”

“I know.”

“Then why are we going this way?”

“To find a tree.”

Raven’s eyebrows furrowed, but continued to allow Abby to drag her away. “Um, I might not have done in Earth Botany, but we’re surrounded by trees.”

“I’m finding the perfect tree.” Abby clarified.

“Uh, for what?”

As soon as Raven asked, Abby pressed her back against the large bark of the tree, pulling Raven against her. “Because you’re going to fuck me against it.” She breathed, her hands on the girls hips, holding them flush against each other.

“Am I now?” Raven smirks, moving her thigh between the woman’s legs to press up against her sex, smirking wider at the whimper she hears.

“Yes.” Abby hisses, gripping Raven’s shirt to tug and keep her close. “But you’re not going to tease me this time.”  
  
“I’m not?” Raven smirks teasingly, her mouth moving wetly and needy over the woman’s neck who willingly turns her head do the side. “And if I want to tease you?”

“Not right now.” Abby gasps out, grinding against the firm thigh between her legs. “Sweetheart, I haven’t felt your touch since the day you were arrested. _A year ago_. Please, touch me.”

As much as Raven wanted Abby to beg, she understood her need. Giving a small nod, her mouth kept working on her neck, hands sliding down the front of the woman’s body to her jeans. “I need you, too.” She breathes against her neck.

Abby lets out a whimper as she watches Raven slide to her knees in front her, her hands making quick work of her jeans. Once they are open, she hooks her thumbs in her panties, and helps wiggle the two pieces of material down her hips.

Raven leaned forward and licked at the woman’s thighs, gathering the juice that was dripping down before bring her tongue to her heat. Her tongue lapped faster at her clit as she felt and heard the small scream above her.

As much as she enjoyed the feeling of the girls mouth, Abby desired something different. Tangling her fingers in dark locks, she gives firm tug. “Rae, stop.” She panted.

“What’s wrong?” Raven asked quickly, worried.

“Nothing, love.” Abby cupped her cheek and smiled down at the girl. “I just wanted you up here. I want you to kiss me while you fuck me with your fingers.”

“I can do that.” Raven smirked, giving one last lap to the growing wetness her mouth already missed. Standing up, she pressed as close as she could while still using her hand. Rubbing fast circles on her clit, her skilled fingers slipped lower, before firmly entering her slick heat with three fingers.

The woman grabbed Raven’s face, kissing her hard to capture the scream as soon as she felt full. She moaned into the mouth that eagerly kissed her back, tasting herself, and something that was uniquely Raven. She also tasted something new, something sweet, which made her even hungrier for her more.

Whimpering into the older woman’s mouth, she pressed harder against her, pinning her body against the tree as her fingers worked inside, getting reacquainted with the woman she loved dearly. Raven felt her eyes roll back into her head as she felt Abby’s tongue force into her mouth, trying to reach every inch.

Giving one last flick to the roof of the girls mouth, she pulled back, her head leaning against the tree, her hips rolling down on the hand plunging inside her. “Rae, baby. I can’t hold on.”

Raven smiled and began to kiss along her neck once again, her body moving and rocking against hers. “Don’t hold back, come for me, Abby.” She whispered.

The moment she felt a hot mouth sucking on her pulse point, and a thumb on her clit, Abby saw a bright white light. Her mouth opened, horsed and dry as she let out a silent scream, going ridged against her young lover.

Pulling back from the small hickey she made, Raven slides her free arm around the woman, holding her up so she doesn’t fall, keeping her pinned to the tree with her body.

Abby hums happily, coming back reality by the sweet, barely-there kisses brushed along her neck, and collarbone. “Oh my god.” She gaps out, roughly clinging to Raven’s shoulders, nails digging in.

“Nope, just me.”

“Oh my god!”

Raven turned to look over her shoulder at Clarke gaping at them, her eyes wide.

“Fuck.” Raven says turning back around. When she withdraws her fingers, she can’t help but enjoy the pleading whimper the woman gives before fixing her own clothing, Raven wiping her fingers on the back of her jeans before turning to stand next to a fully dressed Abby.

“You were fucking my mom!”

“Well-“

“Against a tree!”

“It was her idea.”

“Raven!” Abby hissed scolding. “Clarke, honey, I can explain.”

“She was fucking you.”  
  
“Clarke I know it’s-“

“Against a tree.”

“Do you think we broke her?”

Abby reaches down to pinch Raven’s thigh, causing the girl to yelp and jump before turning back to her daughter. “Please, let me explain.”

“Yes, please explain my friend-my _underage_ friend had her fingers inside you.”

“She’s my lover.” Abby exclaims proudly, taking Raven’s hand in hers, tangling their fingers together, causing the younger woman to grin stupidly.

“How did this happen?”

Raven shifted on her feet. “I thought you didn’t want details.”

“OH MY GOD!” Clarke screamed before running towards the camp.

* * *

_I’m radioactive_

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me one day while I was watching the Hundred react to being on the ground for the first time, thinking how Raven would react with them. This grew from that idea.
> 
> If people are interested in a prequel, focusing on the events that got Raven arrested, let me know, I already know what I would write if I would.


End file.
